Liliput
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Lizzy sedang ngambek. Ciel berusaha untuk meluluhkan hatinya. [#CieLizzyWeek2019 - day 6: Fairy Tales]


**Liliput**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#CieLizzyWeek2019 – day 6: Fairy Tales**

**Anything involving fairy tales. Can be a fairy tale au, them reading fairy tales, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Koma (dalam artian tambahan yang telat); satu hal yang sama tidak bisa dipandang sama lagi oleh dua orang yang berbeda. Dalam sebuah biduk rumah tangga, pasti akan tiba masanya mengalami ketidak-harmonisan. Kata sebuah pepatah begitu. Katanya. Dan Ciel menyadari akan kebenaran hal tersebut belum lama ini.

Selama beberapa hari, aura dalam diri Lizzy berwarna merah. Konotasi negatif. Bawaannya hanya ingin marah-marah. Berawal dari hal yang sederhana saja. Pada suatu pagi, Ciel telat membangunkannya, padahal sebentar lagi di rumah mereka akan kedatangan tamu. Salah satu rekan kerja Lizzy ingin mengunjungi rumahnya dan sebagai kawan yang baik, Lizzy ingin menyambutnya dengan bahagia, dengan segala persiapan yang telah ia rancang jauh-jauh hari.

Terhitung tiga hari tiga malam Lizzy mengadakan perang dingin dengan Ciel. Ia seperti puasa bicara. Selama dua tahun penuh membangun bahtera rumah tangga, baru kali ini Ciel merasa kesulitan melunakkan hati istri tercintanya.

.

.

"Apakah kau akan terus cemberut kepadaku, Lizzy?"

Lizzy yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang empuk hanya membisu. Ia belum tidur, tapi Ciel tahu ia hanya enggan menjawab. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia tidak mau tidur berhadapan dengan Ciel. Malah membelot dengan menghadapkan punggung.

Bantal yang memuat kepala terlihat terdesak. Lizzy ternyata memang belum tidur.

Ciel hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala berulang. Betul-betul tidak habis pikir, bilakah Lizzy akan berhenti menjadi batu.

Pada saat itulah, Ciel mendapatkan satu ide untuk melunakkan hati Lizzy. Namun, apakah rencananya kali ini akan berhasil?

Dengan hati-hati, Ciel mengambil sebuah buku dongeng dari rak di pojok kamar. Ia kembali duduk berselonjor di atas ranjang, di samping Lizzy sambil membuka-buka buku tersebut.

"Hm, ini sepertinya menarik," Ciel bergumam tanpa sadar.

_"Kisah Harimau dan Kucing,"_ ucap Ciel dengan cukup lantang, kentara sekali jika ia sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Lizzy juga ikut mendengar.

_"Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seekor kucing yang sangat cerdik. Kucing itu sangat pandai dalam berlari, melompat, membaui aroma dengan tepat, mencari makanan, dan memanjat. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki kecerdasan dan kebijaksanaan yang luar biasa. Di dalam hutan, dia adalah Sang Raja Rimba yang berkuasa. Semua binatang di dalam hutan menghormatinya. Bahkan, singa juga tunduk berlutut di hadapan kucing._

_ "Kemudian, datanglah seekor harimau yang tertarik kepada sang kucing dan ingin berguru kepadanya. Maka, kucing pun menerima si harimau sebagai muridnya. Harimau meminta kepada kucing untuk mengajarinya bagaimana cara berlari. Kucing akhirnya mengajarinya berlari. Ketika harimau meminta untuk diajari melompat, sang kucing juga dengan senang hati membagikan ilmunya._

"_Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, harimau sudah menguasa semua ilmu yang diajarkan oleh kucing. Akan tetapi, harimau merasa bahwa ia belum bisa melampaui kucing. Sang kucing ternyata masih memiliki satu ilmu yang tidak ingin ia bagikan. Awalnya, harimau merayu sang kucing dengan penuh kelembutan. Namun, lama-kelamaan, karena sang kucing enggan mengajarkan, harimau mulai mendesak dan memaksa._

"_Akhirnya, harimau tidak bisa menahan rasa benci dan amarahnya kepada sang kucing. Harimau kemudian berencana membunuh gurunya tersebut. Sang kucing yang cerdik mengetahui siasat licik dari harimau itu. Maka, sang kucing pun memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak ditemukan harimau. Sayangnya, harimau dapat mengendus bau dari kucing—sebab kucinglah yang sudah pernah mengajarinya. Harimau kemudian menemukan sang kucing dan memburunya._

"_Kucing merasa ketakutan. Dia memutuskan untuk terus berlari, menjauhi kejaran dari harimau. Sampai akhirnya, kucing menemukan sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Kucing pun memanjat pohon tersebut. Sementara harimau, karena ia tidak pernah diajari bagaimana cara memanjat, maka ia hanya bisa memandangi sang kucing dari bawah. Harimau murka besar kepada kucing yang telah memperdayainya._

"_Berhari-hari kucing berada di atas pohon sampai kemudian harimau memilih pergi dengan segunung kebencian dalam dirinya, sambil berkata, jika suatu hari nanti, dia pasti akan menemui sang kucing lagi untuk dibunuh."_

Ketika Ciel membaca sampai pada bagian ini, ia mendengar bunyi per ranjang yang berderit, serta ia menangkap tubuh di sampingnya berbalik. Namun, Ciel sama sekali tidak memedulikan hal tersebut. Ia hanya memokuskan diri kepada buku dongeng dan meneruskan kembali ceritanya.

"_Sang kucing yang mendengar ucapan harimau jelas merasa ketakutan. Dia lalu memikirkan segala cara agar bisa meloloskan diri dari harimau. Saat tengah tertidur itulah, kucing mendapat petunjuk dalam mimpinya._

"_Pada pagi hari, sang kucing sudah tiba di sebuah goa, di puncak gunung tertinggi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan seorang peri mungil yang menguasai gunung tersebut, sebab demikianlah wangsit yang kucing itu dapat dari mimpinya semalam. Dalam mimpinya, peri mungil tadi dikabarkan bisa menolongnya menghadapi harimau yang licik._

"_Kucing kemudian meminta bantuan kepada peri mungil. Sang peri menyanggupi permintaannya dengan beberapa syarat. Kucing dengan mudah mengabulkan syarat tersebut. Peri tersebut kemudian merapalkan mantra. Dari kejauhan, muncullah cahaya terang dari kedua tangannya. Berkat sihir yang dikuasainya, sang peri telah mengubah harimau menjadi harimau berukuran kecil. Harimau yang menyadari perubahan pada tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa terkejut dan ketakutan, sebab dari hal itu, tahulah dia bahwa ini adalah ulah dari sang kucing, gurunya dulu._

"_Akan tetapi, ketakutan harimau berangsur memudar. Malah, harimau merasa dendamnya kepada sang kucing menjadi semakin melipat. Melalui seekor burung merpati, harimau mengirimkan pesan kepada kucing untuk menantangnya dalam pertarungan."_

Ciel menghentikan bacaannya hanya untuk menguap lebar. Matanya terasa berat dan kepalanya sedikit berkunang karena membaca. Ia juga mulai merasa menggigil. Entah kenapa, suhu di dalam kamar menjadi lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

"Ah, aku mengantuk," ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin tidur."

Ciel menutup buku dongengnya dan hendak merebahkan diri di atas ranjang yang empuk, tetapi lengannya mendadak dicekal oleh sepasang tangan.

Ciel menoleh dan mendapati Lizzy menatapnya dengan raut penasaran.

"Lanjutkan dongengmu tadi, Ciel," pintanya tak dapat menahan diri.

Semula Ciel ingin mengembangkan senyumnya, tapi ia segera memasang wajah sedater mungkin.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, Lizzy. Besok-besok saja kuteruskan."

"Ciel …."

Lizzy kembali memohon dengan bahasa mata. Mau tidak mau, Ciel tidak bisa menolaknya. Perlahan, Ciel mearih buku dongeng yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Baiklah, akan aku teruskan, Lizzy."

Ciel membalik-balik halaman buku dongeng, mengingat tadi sampai di halaman berapa, sementara Lizzy menunggui dengan sabar di sampingnya.

"_Setelah sang kucing mendapat pesan dari harimau, dia bergegas menemui harimau. Pada sebuah malam bulan purnama itulah mereka_—uhuk-uhuk …"

Ciel tiba-tiba saja terbatuk (atau sengaja terbatuk) sehingga ia terpaksa menghentikan ceritanya.

Lizzy beringsut mendekat dengan wajah pias.

"Ciel? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku—uhuk-uhuk—"

Ciel ingin menjawab tapi batuk kembali menyerang, beruntun, berulang-ulang.

"Sebentar, akan kuambilkan air minum dulu."

Lizzy bangkit dari baringnya yang berlari menuju dapur.

Ciel sebenarnya hanya aingin berpura-pura batuk, tapi entah kenapa kini ia malah benar-benar batuk. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohannya ini. Ciel teringat bahwa tadi sepulang dari kantor, ia sempat kehujanan dan tubuhnya sedikit meriang.

Lizzy kembali dengan membawa gelas berisi air hangat.

"Ini, minumlah."

Ciel menerima gelas yang terulur sembari menahan tenggorokannya yang gatal. Selagi Ciel minum, Lizzy menepuk-nepuk leher belakangnya.

"Kau demam, Ciel?"

Tangan Lizzy tergerak untuk meraba kening Ciel.

"Aku tidak demam, Lizzy. Hanya kedinginan." Ciel meletakkan buku dongengnya di pangkuan Lizzy, menarik selimut, dan segera merebahkan diri. "Tapi aku juga merasa sedikit pusing."

"Kau jelas demam, Ciel," kata Lizzy dengan tegas. "Aku akan mengambilkan obat dan—"

"—Lizzy?" Ciel memanggil, membuat Lizzy menghentikan perputaran tubuhnya yang hendak turun dari ranjang, dan kemudian memandang Ciel dengan raut bertanya. "Aku bisa minum obat sendiri nanti—"

"—tapi, Ciel, kau sekarang sedang—"

"—dan aku ingin kau melanjutkan ceritaku, Lizzy."

Lizzy seketika terbungkam. Baru setelah beberapa detik ia kembali berujar, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kau harus harus meminum obat, oke?"

Ciel mengangguk lemah, memosisikan diri untuk siap mendengar.

Lizzy meraih buku dongeng yang semula tergeletak di ranjang. Ia membalik halaman dan mulai membaca.

"_Setelah sang kucing mendapat pesan dari harimau, dia bergegas menemui harimau tersebut. Pada sebuah malam bulan purnama itulah mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama. Harimau pun memberi isyarat untuk mulai menyerang._

"_Sang kucing yang sangat cerdik berhasil melumpuhkan harimau dengan cepat karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang kini setara. Harimau itu kemudian terlempar ke dalam sungai besar yang dipenuhi oleh buaya-buaya ganas._

"_Sementara itu, sang kucing pergi ke goa di puncak gunung untuk bertemu dengan peri mungil yang telah berbaik hati membantunya. Mereka berdua kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Tamat."_

Begitu Lizzy mengucap kata 'tamat', ia melirik ke arah Ciel. Suaminya ternyata sudah lama terpulas.

.

.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Ciel," ucap Lizzy keesokan harinya, tatkala sang suami menggeliat bangun. "Maafkan aku yang sudah berbuat kurang ajar dengan mendiamkanmu, Ciel. Aku benar-benar emosi pada waktu itu."

Ciel hanya membisu, belum berminat menjawab. Ia hendak bangkit dari baringnya, tetapi separuh kepalanya tiba-tiba bagai dihantam godam palu.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Lizzy saat melihat Ciel yang memegangi sebelah kepalanya sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Lizzy."

Ciel menjauhkan diri saat Lizzy hendak memegang lengannya.

"Kenapa, Ciel? Apakah kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Belum, untuk saat ini," jawab Ciel berterus terang.

Lizzy menunduk lesu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali memandang Ciel.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ke kantor hari ini. kau hanya boleh diam di dalam kamar, makan, kemudian minum obat, dan beristirahat," ujar Lizzy sedikit galak.

Tiba-tiba Ciel tersenyum penuh arti.

Ah, jika istrinya sudah bersikap cerewet begini, apakah Ciel bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerima permintaan maaf darinya?

"Ciel, apa yang—"

Lizzy tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Ciel perlahan merengkuh Lizzy ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bahkan kalau kau tidak pernah meminta maaf kepadaku, aku sudah lebih dulu memaafkanmu, Lizzy," bisik Ciel.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel."

Ciel hanya memandang mata Lizzy sambil terus tersenyum. Pelan saja, Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Lizzy, lalu mendaratkan kecupannya pada bibir istrinya yang sangat disayanginya tersebut.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku harus benar-benar merawatmu, Ciel," ujar Lizzy setelah kedua bibir selesai bertaut.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Sayang?" Ciel mengedip nakal. "Untuk hari ini saja, maukah kau tidur bersamaku lagi, Lizzy-ku?"

Lizzy balas menyeringai. "Tentu saja, Ciel."

Lalu keduanya mulai bergulat di atas ranjang, memulai percumbuan.

[fin]

Saturday—April, 6th 2019


End file.
